


Out of Time Outtakes

by Burningchaos



Series: Times Up [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Original parts of Chapters I rewrote. Not posted in order.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Harry Potter
Series: Times Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Out of Time Outtakes

She gasped for breath and it forced its way into her mouth than down into her lungs. She fought it as it tried to power through her mind, it was so much worse than Voldemort. It was old, ancient and so hungry. 

It wanted to eat her pain, use her body to create more. It craved chaos and destruction. Her breath came out as black smoke and it choked her as it pushed back into her nose. Harriet fell to her knees, her head in her hands gripping her hair and pulling at it. She took another breath, dragged it deep in her lungs and screamed. Her back arched toward the ground lifting her on to the top of her feet, her bones crack and popping. 

“Harriet!” Galia was shouting, as she rushed toward her human. She could feel their bond stretching so thin it was almost not even their anymore. Her body was trembling with pain, Harriet was losing and her mind fracturing. Galia forced herself to her full size and half threw, half flew to her partner. She twisted herself around Harriet than covered them both with her wings. “Harriet, please don’t leave me I just found you!” She pushed her way through the increasingly fragile link to lend her support. 

Suddenly Galia was with her, Harriet could feel the love her familiar had for her, the willingness to sacrifice everything to make sure she lived. It was the one thing she didn’t want, she never wanted anyone to die for her again. 

\---

“As for the answer to your question - I’m Lady Harriet Jasmine Potter-Black. I’ve been fighting a war since I was born, I’ve killed, defeated and stood strong in the face of Death. I’ve spoken to Death, and chose to come back. I carry his gifts and was made Master of Death.” Harriet felt more powerful than she ever had as she spoke. She could see her aura flaring. “That mark on your wrist is the symbol of my power. ” Peter went pale as she spoke, “There is only one other person I could imagine that would have that mark and he is a twelve year old boy in England right now.” Harriet smirked as Peter paled a bit more. “He’s mine too. Or at least he will be when I’m done.”

“Well, that explains a lot. My soulmate is a death god from another universe. You’re what eighteen?” Peter shrugs, “I guess that is better than twelve, also not into boys...especially underage ones.” He let out a deep sigh. “I’m not going to lie, the whole magic warrior, death god thing is a major turn on.” 

Harriet laughed, “I’m not a God and I’ll have you know I’m nineteen, and my birthday is in July. Honestly.” She smirked, and received one from Peter in return. “Can we talk about this later? 

“Darling, this is a lot to take in.” Peter sighed, “I’m not one for long touchy feely talks but I foresee quite a few in our future.” 

“I’m not good at being touched.” Harriet swallowed hard. “I’m even worse at talking, so this Soulmate thing should be fun.” 

\---

Peter smiled, “Do you know what The Left Hand’s duties in a pack are?” Harriet shook her head no. “Well, let’s just say that you and I have similar philosophies. In fact, Dear Heart, will never hear me censor you for doing what needs to be done.” 

Harriet’s breath caught in her throat and she could feel the pressure building behind her eyes, no one had ever accepted her so readily. She turned her face away from him for a moment and licked her lips. “We should hurry, your pack must be getting worried.”

“They are busy eating, and Derek can hear us if he wants to.” Peter took advantage of the moment, “Why did you leave your home, what about your family?” 

“You don’t ask the easy questions do you?”

“No, it’s not really in my wheelhouse.”

\-----

“Stop, don’t tell me if you’re not ready. I can smell how sad and distressed you are.” Peter was stroking her hand with his thumb.  
She thought a moment before speaking.  
Peter stopped walking, they were in view of the house, and held her hand over his heart. “You’d let me kill for you? No reservations other than don’t get caught?”

“Yes.” Harriet was confused by the very pleased look on Peter’s face.

“This may be to soon but fuck it I want to kiss you. No one has ever said something so perfect to me before.” He leaned closer to her, wrapped his hand in her hair, “Tell me to stop.” His concern pushed Harriet over the edge and she lurched up pressing her lips to his. The hand over his heart slid up to cup her face, and he whispered against her lips, “Like this, precious.” His mouth covered hers, his lips sliding gently across hers and nipping her bottom lip. Just when Harriet thought it would go further he pulled back, panting. “You need to set the boundaries and decide what happens and when because if it was up to me I’d have you up against a tree. I can tell you’re not ready for that.” 

“I’m not good at being touched.” Harriet swallowed hard. “There were only two people who would hug me. One was real, a better friend than I deserved and the other was a deceitful lying bitch. She said I was like a daughter to her but it was all lies,” Harriet started crying and Peter just held her, he rubbed a hand up and down her back and whispered promises in her ear telling her she had an entire pack and him so she would never be alone again.

\----

“Right, so no weird occurrences before now? Strange things like moving objects, turning someone's hair a different color?” Stiles shook his head no, “Talking to animals? No, okay while you’re a wizard and since no school has claimed you I am going to make you my apprentice.”

“Will that interfere with the Pack Bonds?” Peter asked. 

“No, I had a pack once. It was small but…” Harriet stopped talking because she didn’t know what happened to Remus or Tonks and she’d left Teddy behind. “No if anything he will be able to feel the bond better as he gets stronger.”


End file.
